


A Miko's Taming

by tinabug



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinabug/pseuds/tinabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome finds herself right in the middle of a war to save humanity. Now she just has to decide to either help eliminate the titans or to try and strangle the guy who keeps ordering her around. That last suggestion is awfully tempting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kagome growled at the man in front of her. She found infinite pleasure in the fact that his lips turned down in displeasure and frustration. She shifted back and forth in her effort not to laugh out in glee. She didn’t want her fun to end so soon and this was just too much fun.

She knew she should be showing this man in front of her some gratitude but he could be such an asshole that she couldn’t help but want to push his button. After two years of Sesshoumaru’s quite demeanor, his brash attitude was welcome.

Her eyes slid to the right of the clearly agitated male to meet the amused blue eyes of his superior. They had both come down to take her to where she was supposed to be staying from now on but the taller male seemed to be letting the much shorter one do all the work. She had a feeling he was getting even more amusement out of this situation than her.

Eyes snapped back to the man attempting to get her to leave her cell when he shifted closer to her. It was obvious to her he wanted to just throw her over his shoulder and just walk out with her but so far she had been able to keep him several feet from her. Plus, she also knew it had to do with his ego as so far she had been completely agreeable to everyone else and had never refused a direct order given to her but she couldn’t help it with him.

“I will not tell you again bitch. You will come with me to your new living quarters right now or I can drag you there kicking and screaming,” Levi ground out at the stubborn female in front of him. He couldn’t stop the twinge of excitement he felt when she defied him or the stubborn spark that lit up her eyes at his warning. On top of all that excitement though was a whole lot of frustration. His hands twitched as he was prepared to fully act on his threat. 

“And I’m not telling you again asshole. I am not moving from this spot unless you say please,” she couldn’t help but snort after saying that. There was just no way in hell that asshole would say please for anything. 

Both Kagome and Levi turned to face Erwin when he started laughing. “What’s the matter, Levi? Having difficulties with one subordinate?” Erwin couldn’t stop his laughing. He had known Levi for a long time and this was just spiraling into one hilarious situation. It was funny to because usually Levi would have done knocked out whoever was opposing him or have knocked them down and just dragged them by their hair.

Kagome let lose another growl, this time at Erwin who straightened up and quite laughing and glared right back at her. This caused her to take a step back and turn to face Levi who had a look in his eyes that disturbed her. 

She growled again at Levi. “The only way you’re getting me out of here is if you happen to collar me and drag me out. It’s probably the only way an asshole like you could get a woman to follow you anyways so ha,” she said then stuck out her tongue.

“Really,” Levi snorted out, “Then we’ll just see about that bitch.” He then spun around and took off down the hallway where Kagome couldn’t see him. She would have tried to go to the bars and peak out but Erwin had stepped in and shut the door to her cell.

“What?” she asked nervously as Erwin continued to grin and stare at her.

“You have brought this onto yourself, Kagome. But I guess it’s the best way for you to learn,” Erwin was amused and it was all he could do not to fall down in laughter at what he knew was going to happen. Kagome had just directly challenged Levi and he was going to answer it and she didn’t seem to grasp that. Even he was a bit curious to see what Levi would do in answer to the challenge. 

Kagome snorted and crossed her arms while plopping down on the edge of her cot. She really hated her luck sometimes. At first, she had been overjoyed at beating Naraku only to turn around and end up cussing as she realized he made one last wish on the jewel. Her friends had tried everything they could to keep her but in the end the portal that had opened out of Naraku’s body had taken her. Not even Sesshoumaru’s power had been able to save her. Her last glimpse had been of his eyes and the order to survive. 

She was just glad to have her bow on her and her swords otherwise she wouldn’t have made it for long as she had been dumped right in the middle of a large group of titans. It wasn’t long before her fight drew the attention of some scouts in the area. As the last titan fell into a pile of ash she had found herself surrounded and captured. She had just had her trial yesterday where this Erwin dude and Levi had claimed she should be allowed to live and used as a weapon to fight the titans. That had pissed her off. Had they asked for her help she would have gladly given it but to be forced had just hit a nerve with her which is why they were where they were at now, because she wasn’t going to make it easy on them at all. 

Her musings were cut short as she heard Levi coming back to her cell. ‘Oh hell no!’ was her first thought as she stood up quickly and backed away. “No way in hell are you getting anywhere near me with that you midget bastard,” she hissed out. 

Levi narrowed his eyes at the woman in front of him. She was about to pay for her smart mouth and he had just found the perfect punishment for her. ‘Let’s see her keep up the defiant attitude after this’ he thought as his grip tightened on the object in his hand. He was fully looking forward to what he was about to do.

“You’re actually going to let him do that?” she had turned to face Erwin only to be even more pissed at what she saw. That smug bastard was amused to.

“You did challenge him and told him it was the only way to get you out of the cell. Didn’t you?” Erwin questioned.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome growled but this time in frustration as she backed as far away from Levi as possible. That bastard wasn’t getting anywhere near her as long as he held that in his hands.

“Don’t. You. Dare!” she hissed out, making sure to put emphasis on each word. Her eyes narrowed and she fell into a fighting stance. No way was she just going to roll over.

Levi smirked at the enraged female in front of him. ‘This is going to be fun’ he thought.

“Maybe I wouldn’t have to if you would be a good bitch and heel before your better,” his tone as arrogant as ever. His words were meant to incise her and provoke her to attack. The look on her face was priceless as her jaw actually dropped and she gaped at him in surprise. It was too bad he couldn’t turn around and see Erwin’s face but he was sure it would have been close, especially as the laughter from his superior had quieted. 

It took a moment for his words to register but when they did she almost couldn’t believe the arrogance in him. It was his smirk though that pushed her over the edge.

Her punch was aimed at his head but he easily dodged out of the way. She dodged the punch in retaliation but found that it had put her in between Erwin and Levi. In response, Erwin stood ready for an attack but didn’t seem like he was going to get involved unless absolutely necessary or if she attacked him. She was tempted but both of them would definitely be able to take her in the enclosed space of the cell. 

She glanced almost longingly at the door of the cell. It was just behind Erwin and still remained unlocked. All she got in return for that was a warning look. Instinct made her move her body to the side as she felt a hand come for her. Her attention went back to Levi.

“Heel, woman,” Levi said as he reached for her again.

‘Well, better than bitch but I still am not a dog’ she thought as she kept moving out of his reach. “If you think that collar if going on me, then you are stupid you midget bastard,” Kagome taunted as she kept just out of his reach. That collar and leash in his hand was a great incentive to be as flexible as possible. 

That comment just pissed Levi off and instead of trying to grab her, he spun and kicked at her aiming for her stomach.

Kagome blinked in shock before dropping to the ground by doing the splits and leaning back until her shoulders touched the floor with her hands flat on the floor. As soon as his leg passed her over she raised and let out a yelp of surprise when her hair was grabbed.

“Let go of my hair you bastard,” she let out a small whimper as he ignored her and only pulled harder to try and drag her to him.

Levi grinned as he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her towards him. She had turned her body towards him and had her feet dug into the ground along with her hands while trying to pull away from him but he was stronger. ‘She’ll just have to learn the hard way’ he thought.

Kagome hissed as she put all her weight into pulling back. She ignored the small pain of her hair being pulled but no matter what she did she found herself being pulled closer and closer. ‘Maybe I need to switch up tactics’ she thought and lamented over the fact that even though he was only about two inches taller than her, he was proving to be much stronger.

She gave him no warning signs as she chose to quite struggling and instead, since she was on all fours already, she threw herself at him. It would be a lie if she said she didn’t find satisfaction in the grunt of surprise he made as they landed in a tangle of limbs on the ground. The best part was she heard the collar and leash fall from his hand as he had to use both hands to keep her from strangling him.

Levi let out a small hiss as he felt his head hit the ground. The bitch really was trying to strangle him as she got both hands around his neck and was squeezing with all her strength. He was starting to wish he had just knocked her out earlier as he pulled her hands off his neck for the fifth time. ‘Time to end this’ he thought as he used his weight to his advantage and flipped their positions so he was on top and had both of her hands held above her head with only one of his hands. 

‘That bastard thinks he won’ Kagome thought as he used his body to keep her pinned down and used his free hand to reach out grab the dropped collar. Once his hand wrapped around the collar she renewed her thrashing. She even managed to sink her teeth in his jacket but to her dismay she didn’t make contact with skin.

She quickly let go of the jacket though when she found her head slammed into the ground. Her senses came back just as she felt something close around her neck. 

‘No’ her mind screamed. This bastard was trying to dominate her and prove his control but if he thought it was over he was mistaken. She slammed her head up as hard as she could right into the bastard’s jaw. It lifted him up just enough for her to lash out with her foot hitting him right in between the legs. 

Levi fell off her in pain and lashed out grabbing what he could which ended up being her hair again. As he rolled off her he used his momentum and strength to throw her by her hair. He got to his feet quickly despite the pain.

Kagome screamed out in rage as she hit the wall. She didn’t even let the hit faze her as she turned and attacked. Levi was next to the bed wiping a small smudge of blood from his lip. She used the little space available to gain enough speed to jump onto the bed using the bounce of the mattress to give her the leverage she needed to do a spinning back kick aimed for his face. 

Her foot never made contact as he caught her leg and used her own momentum against her to spin and slam her on the mattress.

“That’s enough,” Levi said as he straddled the woman. He made sure his knee dug into her back and he pushed her head into the mattress until she quit struggling. The few seconds it took her to recover he took off his belt and used it to secure her arms behind her back. His breathing was barely above normal yet the girl beneath him sounded like she had run a marathon giving him some satisfaction. He threw a look back to see what Erwin was doing as he used Kagome’s hair to pull her up into a kneeling positon with his body weight still on her legs. 

Erwin stepped up to the two while holding out the leash for Levi. They had both decided before coming in that Levi would handle her alone since he was being put in charge of her. He was just shocked though that the short fight had ended up with minimal injuries on both combatants. It also gave him a chance to analyze her moves and see what she was capable of and he was impressed with what he saw. She was definitely flexible and quick on her feet and he knew that if they had been in the open Levi would have had to resort to using more skill to subdue her. 

Kagome struggled with her arms trying to free them and only ended up earning herself a harsh yank on her hair. She watched angrily as Levi took the least from Erwin and hooked it onto her collar. All she could do was watch on. She could feel tears of frustration build up in her eyes but she refused to allow them to fall. No way were they going to get the satisfaction of seeing them fall. 

She let her eyes close as she turned away from both of them to try and get herself under control. The collar felt tight around her neck and seeing the leash clipped seemed final. There was no choice now but to obey and follow their orders or she would be forced to flee and the only thing waiting outside the walls were titans and sure death. She was powerful and could go on for a long time but even she would fall under those conditions. 

Levi and Erwin watched on in silence as the female finally quit her struggling and turned away from them. They chose to keep silent as both had noticed her tears. There was nothing either could do for her now so allowed her to hide her tears and sadness. It was perhaps the only comfort they could give her.

Levi felt his hand clinch tighter around the end of the leash as he saw her shoulders quiver just the slightest and she moved so more of her hair was hiding her face. As he glanced at the hair he made a mental note to talk to her about its length later. If he’d been able to use it against her then so would others. He looked over at Erwin and nodded to him. He was going to let him talk to the girl as anything he was likely to say was only going to piss her off and he felt as if his point had been made once he put the collar on. An ass he might be, but he wasn’t completely heartless. Plus it would be easier if they could get her to cooperate and not fight them every inch of the way.

Kagome opened her eyes just the barest amount to glimpse at the mattress below her. She took a few deep breathes before letting her body relax a few muscles at a time. She could feel the adrenaline slipping from her system from the past few days and all she wanted was to be back at the Western castle and back in her own bed but she knew that wasn’t going to happen. The Shikon had used the entirety of its power, Naraku’s power, the power of all the demons under his control and even some of her own powers to send her here. Nothing short of that amount of power would get her back home. If she was going to get home it would be her friends back home. She just had to follow Sesshoumaru’s last order.

Kagome made her decision as she took a final calming breath. Her tears disappeared and her gaze hardened as she straightened as much as she could and stared at the wall in front of her. ‘I will survive. But even better than that, I will live.’ 

Decision made she turned calm, questioning eyes to Erwin as he moved to the edge of the bed and cautiously sit down. She felt Levi let go of her hair and she allowed herself to settle back and sit on her legs as he slowly moved away from her.

Erwin studied the female in front of him to make sure she wouldn’t attack as he sat down. He was pleased with what he saw. Her tears and all traces of her sadness were gone. He gave a nod as he decided she would make it. ‘She is strong physically and has powers that would kill titans but they would have been useless if she didn’t have the strength of will needed to face them but looking into her eyes I can see her will,’ he thought and he was glad. 

‘It would have been a waste to kill her,’ he thought as he met her gaze and held it.  
___________________________________________________________________  
Please leave a comment and let me know what ya think please


	3. Chapter 3

The standoff continued for several minutes as both studied the others. Kagome finally shifted to where she was sitting on her butt and her legs were curled to where she could lean on them. It was the best balance she was going to get with her hands still tied. 

Kagome was the first to look away as she let her eyes drop the slightest bit. It was only a fraction but it was enough for the male in front of her. She was ready to listen to them. ‘And then they will answer my questions’ she thought. It would only be fair.

“You know that your case has been decided? (he waited for her to nod before continuing) You’ll be directly under Lance Corporal Levi’s command. You will report directly to him. He will be in charge of your training and making sure you learn to follow protocols in the Survey Scouts. You are not allowed to use your powers in practice unless Levi tells you that you can. The team knows they are getting someone who can help fight titans. As long as you can do that, then you shouldn’t have any problems from them. I expect you to get to know and learn to trust your teammates. Once outside the walls it will be all you can rely on. Do you have any questions?” Erwin asked.

“Trust?” Kagome snorted out making sure to be as sarcastic as possible. She then titled her head and motioned to her arms and then the bars on the door. “How the hell am I supposed to trust someone who locked me up and decided my fate without even asking me,” she stated her tone accusing. 

Erwin narrowed his eyes at the woman in front of him; he could see Levi clenching his hands behind her in order to keep from speaking. “And what other course of action would you have had us take, Kagome? Nothing is known about you. For all we know you could be a spy sent to us or a titan shifter and we’d never know it.” He was interested in hearing what she thought should have been done. This would give him a chance to see what type of person she was and how she operated.

Kagome was able to keep her face blank as she listened to Erwin speak to her. If she really thought about it then their actions were logical. Most places didn’t accept outsiders very well where she came from either and she had shown up in the middle of a battlefield.

‘But still, to threaten to kill me or have me become a weapon was a bit much’ she thought. The men who had interrogated her hadn’t even been intent on finding out if she could help them kill titans or not. They had just wanted to know what her powers were and when she refused to tell them what she was or where she came from they had threatened to have her executed. From what she was able to understand she only lived because of the two men in the cell with her now who had agreed to take custody of her. She remembered hearing something about how Levi seemed to be handling Eren well and if he could make this Eren an asset then he could her as well. 

Kagome studied the male in front of her intensely as she continued to think about his question. He didn’t seem in a hurry to rush her but Levi, on the other hand, shifted behind her. She couldn’t stop herself from turning to study him as well. She was amused when he met her gaze straight forward. He didn’t so much as twitch while she was studying him though she could see some frustration leak into his gaze, he seemed to know now was the time for patience with her. When he raised a questioning brow to her she smirked before turning back to Erwin.

Her head tilted to the side as she thought about which questions she wanted to ask them. But first she had to respond to his question. She knew that she wanted to cover everything important before they left this cell because she had a feeling once they left she wouldn’t be able to talk as freely with them and she would be watched.

A sigh escaped her before she decided to hell with it. “I can understand why I was captured but not why the military was so quick to want me dead. The only ones I killed were those titans which are your enemies. I haven’t even threatened anyone since I’ve been here and even when I could have defended myself, I didn’t” Kagome told Erwin.

“They did not want to take the chance you could do to them what you did to the titans. Personally, I think you could have escaped when you wanted to but then where would you go and what would you do? I am giving you a chance here that no one else has offered you.” Erwin stated while keeping his gaze locked on hers. He could tell that forcing her to do anything would only end up badly but if he could convince her to fight for them of her own will, then she could truly be as invaluable to them as Eren. 

“And what chance is that?” Kagome asked as she shifted around trying to get comfortable again.

‘Now it’s time to see where she stands’ Erwin thought. He nodded at Levi and with a tilt of his head pointed at the restraints on Kagome’s arm. Levi silently reached for his belt and with one last glance at Erwin he started unwinding the belt and freed Kagome’s hands. After a moment of contemplation he moved directly behind Kagome but stepped back a foot to give her plenty of room.

Kagome was shocked to find her hands free and felt even better once Levi took a few steps away from here. She knew this was there way of trying to say they trusted her not to run. It only took a second for her to decide to trust them long enough to hear them out. She moved on the bed to where she was sitting with both legs crossed and laid her hands on her knees with the palms up.

“Your powers have never been seen before. They said that your powers could completely turn a titan to ash with one strike of your sword and that even your arrows had the same affect. Is there truth to that?” Erwin asked.

Kagome nodded. “Those titans were very susceptible to my powers. I was even able to lay my hands on one of them right as it was about to crush me with its foot. It was ash before it could even press down on me.” She knew to tell them enough about her powers to make herself useful but knew to hold most abilities back in case she had to flee.

“Good,” Erwin stated. “Then here is our offer. Your powers could change the direction of this war. With your help we could destroy the titans that have overtaken some of our cities. This would give us more land and more supplies. If you joined us then you could save lives out there. If you don’t want to join then I’m sure we could find somewhere for you to work but that would either be the fields or the landfills. Those jobs would require you to work every waking moment and if you’re lucky you would get one meal a day and perhaps a chance to take a bath once a week. Joining us at the Survey Corps would allow you to make a difference. You can train to take down titans, you can make friends that you can trust with your life and you will be able to go outside of the walls when we do to fight titans and help expand the foothold of humanity. What is your answer?” Erwin asked. 

Kagome set their trying to digest what she had been told. Even though the military police ordered that she fought, this Erwin was still trying to give her a choice. She knew his superiors would not be happy but that didn’t matter to her. He had given her a choice and that meant a whole lot to her. She seriously thought over what she would do if she didn’t fight titans. She had nowhere to go outside of these walls. In the Survey Corps she could be useful and save lives. She’d also like to learn to use that fancy gear they had when she had been captured. She had no doubt she could kill the titans.

“I don’t want to spend my time farming or working in the landfill when I could be making a difference by fighting these titans. I would chose to join the Survey Corps and follow the short midget’s orders,” she yelped as she felt a hand slap the back of her head.

“Why you,” Kagome sneered looking back at Levi, “what was that for?” 

“My name is not short midget. You will call me Lance Corporal Levi or just Levi. Is that understood brat?” Levi asked. He had pulled himself up to his full height and assumed his commander face.

Kagome looked him over carefully. The way he held himself and the tone of his voice really did make him seem like a commander to her. Well if he wanted her respect, she’d make him earn it. She’d make sure and put him through hell first though for collaring her. He looked at her sharply and she realized a sadistic grin had spread across her face. She quickly looked back at Erwin.

Her head titled to the side a bit and she let her eyes look back at Levi for a second. “That remains to be seen, Levi.” She made sure her voice was mocking when she said his name.

Levi narrowed his eyes at the girl who thought to challenge him. He could see exactly what she was doing. ‘No matter’ he thought. He knew he’d get her respect or her obedience at the very least.

“So what happens now? With me, I mean?” Kagome asked. She wanted to ask what a titan shifter was but was unsure how to ask that without them realizing just how foreign she really was. No one knew she was from a different world or that she was a priestess yet and she wanted it to be that way for a long time.

“You will go with Levi to the Survey Corps headquarters and train and meet your new team. We can tell you about the members on the way there. You will also get a uniform. There should be one waiting on you at headquarters right now. Any other questions?” he asked, even though he could see the look on her face showing she had one.

‘How to phrase this’ she thought before deciding to be indirect and hoping they answered. “Why would you think I was a titan shifter?” she asked curiously. She wasn’t prepared for the sharp, calculating look both threw at her.

It was Levi who answered her, surprisingly. “The only one we’ve seen with powers is that damn Yeager brat so it’s no surprise they thought you were a person who was going to shift into a titan.”

‘That is interesting. A person who can turn into a titan’ she thought. She wondered what that looked like and what this Yeager’s abilities were but she would just have to be patient.

“Makes sense,” she said aloud. She could now feel both of their gazes on her and did her best not to fidget. So far they hadn’t straight out asked her what she was and she wasn’t about to volunteer it but if these two asked she doubted they would let her get away with not answering. 

“Tch,” Levi snorted before turning towards the door with the leash in hand. He gave a small tug drawing Kagome’s attention to him.

“Let’s go. It will take a while to get to headquarters on horseback,” Levi said without even sparing her a glance. He just started walking and assumed she would either follow or be dragged. 

Kagome sneered as she followed behind Levi. She had been quick to get up and follow him. Footsteps were right behind her so she assumed Erwin was keeping up with them or a guard had followed. It would have been funny to make him drag her but she decided that in this case, revenge would best be served cold. She wasn’t even able to stop the giggle that escaped and only ducked her head when Levi looked back at her.

Levi leveled a glare back at Kagome after hearing her giggle. “Tch.” He gave a sharp tug to the rope forcing her to speed up and stop that creepy giggling. 

Kagome skidded to a halt once they were in front of the horses. Her eyes widened and she tried taking a step back but the pulling at her neck stopped her. Even that didn’t matter though once Levi grabbed the reins of a horse and brought it close. The horse turned its head in her direction and she ended up eeping and jumping backwards, right into a chest. She looked up into the amused blue eyes of Erwin. 

“What’s the holdup girl?” Levi questioned as he turned to look at Kagome since she had pulled on her leash. His look quickly turned to amusement as he saw the nervousness in her face and it was directed at the horses. He noticed Erwin’s look of amusement as well.

“What’s the matter?” Levi asked, voice dripping with amusement and sarcasm. “Not scared of a horse are you, little girl?” he taunted.

Kagome’s eyes snapped to Levi in fury and she took a step forward without even realizing it until she felt an arm around her waist. That got a snort of amusement out of her. Erwin probably thought she was going to attack Levi.

“I’m not scared of horses!” she stated strongly but then she seemed to curl into the hold of Erwin who looked down at the girl in his arms.

“Kagome?” Erwin questioned. When blue eyes looked up at him sheepishly he almost couldn’t believe it. She had taken down almost a dozen titans all on her own and she couldn’t ride a horse?? He decided to confirm his thoughts.

“You can’t ride can you?” he asked softly and without accusation. 

Kagome ducked her head in embarrassment. When she looked up and saw Levi’s disbelieving look she had to try and defend herself. “Well, it’s not like I ever had time to learn you know,” she crossed her arms once she realized Erwin had released her. Her chin lifted and she gave him a defiant look as if to say ‘what of it.’ 

Levi felt a sadistic grin cross his face as he gave a yank on the leash in his hands bringing Kagome stumbling to him. “Today’s your lucky day then, bitch.” Before Kagome could bitch at him about manhandling her or pulling on the leash he reached forward, grabbed her and put her on the horse next to him.

“Hands on the rein, not on me,” Levi rolled his eyes at her as he removed her hands off his arm and put them on the reins. He walked a few steps away from her and when he looked back he had to laugh.

“Don’t laugh, you midget bastard,” Kagome hollered at him. She was hunched over on the horse practically glued to the saddle. She then ended up gripping the reins to hard. Between his reins being messed with and the hollering, the agitated horse beneath her rose up on two legs.

‘uh-oh’ was all she thought before she found herself falling backwards. Instead of hitting the ground though she ended up landing on Levi. Unfortunately her knee was right over his crotch but she decided to ignore that and she stood back up.

Levi shot up out of pain. “You bitch,” he pushed Kagome back right into her horse spooking it, again, which made it take off running.

Levi quickly remembered though that he had tied her leash to the saddle of her horse. ‘That would explain why the horse is dragging her’ he thought before using his gear to jump forward and he used his sword to cut the leash.

Kagome could hear the guards laughing around at all of them. To make matters worse, when she tried to stand up she discovered her leg was sprained. She hissed in pain and sat right back down.

Erwin could not believe what had just happened in front of him. He glanced at Levi who was standing next to him with both of them watching Kagome. “I think she should ride back to headquarters with you and save horse lessons for later,” Erwin said.

“I agree. Her leg does look injured though,” Levi stated while moving towards Kagome.

“What do you want you evil midget? That horse almost killed me!” Kagome was not exactly happy with him at the moment. 

“Tch. You are going to ride with me. I will get on my horse and then Erwin will help you up. We can save horse riding lessons for another day. Is this agreeable to you, Kagome” Levi said while he was mounting his horse.

Kagome sucked down the embarrassment she was feeling and raised her arms so Erwin could lift her up. She definitely felt small against him. He was able to lift her and hand her over to Levi quite easily. She found herself sitting side saddle. Both of her legs lay over Levi’s leg on that side and then she felt Levi wind an arm around her to pull her to him. She ended up turning herself to where she was cuddled up to his stomach with her head right below his chin. This allowed him to have both arms free for when they started riding.

‘Well, hopefully nothing else goes wrong,’ she thought before the horses started walking.


	4. Chapter 4

Petra was the first one to spot them as she was outside sweeping the stairs. “Guys, they’re here,” she hollered back excitedly to her team as she knew everyone was near so they could see the new rookie.

Surprisingly, they knew very little about her except some basics. Her name was Kagome Higurashi, just a bit shorter than Petra and had a unique ability that destroyed titans. Very few knew about her existence as her trial had been far more private than Eren’s had been. They had wanted to keep it quiet that another abnormal person existed otherwise they risked mass hysteria. Erwin was a big part of why it was secret. He had successfully argued that not only would it cause hysteria but it would also complicate things with Eren as those who were okay with him helping out may change their minds if they thought there were more like him. 

It didn’t take long before they were all assembled and waiting. They could see the captain on his horse and behind him was another horse but it didn’t have a rider. Behind that was a horse with Erwin. 

“Is she not coming then?” Petra asked curiously. 

“Look,” Eld said pointing at Levi’s lap. It took a moment but eventually as they got closer everyone else was able to see. It had taken everyone a moment to see her as her head was turned into Levi’s chest and you couldn’t see a face but as they got closer the girl turned and looked their way.

“Why is she on the horse with Captain Levi though?” Petra asked.

“Well, the military isn’t exactly nice with their prisoners,” Eren stated sarcastically. He was obviously referring to his own harsh treatment though he would admit; Levi had probably done more damage to him than the military police had. 

“It would make sense or Captain had to prove he could handle her,” Olou stated. 

“Hurt or not, she still has to help with all this cleaning,” Gunther grunted out. 

Petra turned shocked eyes to Gunther at that statement. “If she’s hurt then she needs rest, not to clean. That’s just mean, Gunther,” Petra told him and he ended up grunting and turning away from her. He forgot that she could be such a mother hen sometimes. 

“She’d be mostly healed though, Petra,” Eren said while turning towards her.

Petra turned and looked at him curiously before understanding lit her face. “That’s true. But that’s only if she really is like you. We don’t know that for sure yet,” she almost seemed like she was scolding him. 

Eren only rolled his eyes before turning his eyes back to study the woman riding with Levi. She was tiny looking but hot. Her eyes were also a bright blue as he could make them out from here. He was also shocked that she was of Asian descent. It made him wonder where she came from and how they discovered her powers.

“Petra has a point,” Eld stated while scrutinizing the girl in front of Levi. “We know very little about her. It would be wise to be wary of her until we know more about her. Looks aren’t everything, you all know that.” What he stated was truth. They all knew that size meant nothing. Their own captain had proven that as well as Eren.

All conversation was halted as they were almost there. The girl, Kagome, had finally turned in Levi’s hold where they all could get a look at her. None of the guys would deny how hot she was or how tiny she looked in their captain’s hold but her being unknown to them and possibly a titan shifter was enough to keep them from drooling over her. 

“Welcome back,” Petra called out as they arrived. All eyes were pretty much focused on Kagome though. She seemed a bit nervous but that was all. When she shifted and her hair fell away though all eyes focused on the collar. Her narrowed eyes were enough to make them look elsewhere though. Everyone shivered as she had a scary look.

Erwin cleared his throat as he pulled his horse up next to Levi and Kagome. “Everyone, this is Kagome. She will be your new teammate. Why don’t you introduce yourselves,” he went ahead and got off his horse and gathered the documents he needed from his satchel before turning back to the others who had finished introducing themselves. 

Kagome was a bit nervous as she looked at all of the faces staring at her. She was supposed to have been told about them on the way here but she had ended up falling asleep on the way. It had surprised her that they let her but she vaguely recalled hushed voices so they were probably letting her sleep so they could discuss her. The only good that had come of that was she didn’t get into any arguments with Levi and her leg was fully healed. It left her with a tough decision though. Should she let them know she healed quickly or not? 

She studied each person trying to memorize names and faces. Part of her was relieved when she met another girl so she wouldn’t be the only female. In particular she paid close attention to the Eren boy. He was the titan shifter they had told her about. Instantly, she could feel something was different about him but she didn’t have time to fully study him right now. 

“It’s nice to meet you all. The name’s Kagome,” her introduction was short. These people had, after all, been ordered to kill her if they thought she was out of control or a threat. She would reserve her judgment for later. Part of her wanted to come out and instantly make friends but the part that Sesshoumaru and her time in Feudal Japan had taught her caution was better had won out. 

“Tch,” Levi snorted out. “Think you can walk yet, little girl,” he looked down at Kagome who had a very annoyed look on her face. The others perked up at hearing she was injured. 

‘And we are back to name-calling again,’ Kagome thought. “Don’t know. I haven’t put any weight on it yet,” she decided to pretend to still be a bit sore but not much. She went to lean up where she could get leverage to slide down but was shocked when an arm wrapped around her waist.

She was even more shocked when Levi’s other leg swung around and he got off with her in his arms. While it was shocking to her the others didn’t seem all that surprised. ‘So he’s rude but has a good heart,’ was her conclusion. It still wasn’t going to stop her from making his life hell. Might as well find out how patient he could be. 

“Just put me down and I’ll see how bad it is,” she sighed as she didn’t want to give her healing ability away but she didn’t want to be in his arms either. The arm around her legs dropped and she made sure to land with her weight on her unhurt leg. It also didn’t escape her notice that everyone was watching her. ‘Like vultures circling their prey,’ was the only analogy that came to mind. She knew she would be under judgment from now on.

“So you are like me then,” Eren exclaimed as he stepped forward. It would almost be a relief to know that he wasn’t the only one. His face fell when he realized that she winced and favored her leg. “So you’re not?” he asked.

Kagome looked at Eren. He sounded almost vulnerable when asked if she wasn’t like him. It made her feel bad in a way. She knew what it was like to be the odd person out and have everyone doubting you as she was also experiencing it right now. 

“Not like you but still different,” she decided to answer with that. She was relieved when that seemed to be okay with him though now she could see the questions on all of their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome glared at Levi as she found herself being dragged for the second time in the past few hours. 

She had been able to talk to the group she had been introduced to for a few minutes before Levi had ordered everyone to get back to their cleaning. He had then walked by her and reached out and grabbed ahold of the collar with his hand and then began to pull her. He hadn’t even given her the chance to follow him.

The temptation to put a foot up his ass was strong but Erwin was behind her and she knew that he’d either retaliate or it would start another fight between her and Levi. She wasn’t feeling up to starting one right now but this incident was definitely not going to be forgotten. 

Levi stopped long enough to open the door to his office. He then moved to the side before using his grip on Kagome’s collard to throw her in the room.

“What the hell!” Kagome screamed, coming to her feet quickly and moving back. This put the back wall about a foot from her back.

Instead of giving an answer, both Levi and Erwin had narrowed eyes while staring at Kagome. There expression clearly stated that they expected Kagome to start explaining something. 

‘Why would they be pissed at me and what am I supposed to be explaining?’ Kagome thought. She had actually greeted her new team and had learned their names. She hadn’t shown any hostility towards them and she hasn’t broken any rules, yet. She looked between the two of them trying to figure out what was going on.

“Well! Are you going to tell me why you seem pissed with me?” Kagome said, annoyed. It was one thing when she knew she pissed someone off but she didn’t remember doing anything new yet.

Before Kagome could react Levi had moved forward and slammed her into the wall. He had one arm across her shoulder to keep her upper body pinned and he used his body weight and his legs to pin her own legs against the wall. His other arm quickly grabbed both of her hands in one to hold them.

“You lied,” Levi bit out angrily. At her look of confusion, he snorted. To prove his point he shifted to where his foot was putting pressure on her ankle.

Kagome felt her eyes widen. The attack was so quick and unexpected that she never even feigned any kind of pain from her previous injury. ‘They figured me out this quickly? But I hardly made any movements,’ she thought. It seems she had underestimated them.

Her eyes narrowed back before looking Levi straight in the eyes. “And how do you know my injury didn’t heal just now?” she questioned.

Levi smirked before leaning down to be face to face with Kagome. “Because once you were introduced, you kept shifting from foot to foot in your nervousness and not once did you twitch or show you were in pain,” he pointed out.

“And how do you know what my pain tolerance is? I could have simply been refusing to show a weakness to a potential enemy,” she pointed out.

It was Erwin who spoke this time. “We are not your enemy, Kagome,” his voice was firm and reasonable as he spoke.

“And yet, if your government or your team believes I am a threat, you have been ordered to kill me. You know that makes for instant friends right!” she said sarcastically.

“Only if you’re deemed a threat, Kagome. You said you wanted to fight the titans. In order to go outside of these walls with us, you must learn to fight alongside us and trust us. Lying is not the way to go about earning our trust,” Erwin stated.

“My ankle has nothing to do with fighting titans,” Kagome stated while glaring at Levi. She hated being pinned to the wall. She knew it was Levi showing his dominance and that he’s stronger than her. 

She let out a small growl of annoyance before pushing Levi off of her. Once that was accomplished she made no further moves. It would only delay her being given a room, a uniform, and food and she was starving right now.

“You know that it does. It means you have lied to us about your healing rate and that it is faster than you led us to believe,” Erwin said. He had raised a hand as a signal to stop before Levi tried attacking her again.

Kagome gave a small sigh of annoyance before glancing to the side. She then gave a nod, showing she understood. She was just going to have to be more careful in the future if they were this observant. “Is that the only reason, you dragged me in here?” she asked.

Levi didn’t answer her but turned towards his desk as he picked up a few documents. He then handed them to Kagome, who gave him a curious look. “These are the rules and regulations you are expected to follow. Failure to comply will result in punishment,” he stated as he watched her begin to look them over. He didn’t miss her annoyed look at the word punishment and smirked.

Kagome gave the list a cursory glance and realized these were basic rules about being in an army. Most of them she didn’t have a problem with, such as wake-up time or when meals were but she was annoyed that she was expected to obey all orders from her superiors. She gave an internal snort at that. ‘Too bad that none of them are my superiors,’ she thought and then wondered about what type of punishments she’d be getting in the next few weeks. ‘It can’t be any more humiliating than this damn collar or being drug by a horse,’ she thought before turning her attention back on Levi and Erwin.

“For today, you will go over those documents. You will also receive a uniform. Tomorrow you will stay in the office with me learning about titans. This is usually something you would have learned in the academy during training, but under the circumstances we will just have to make accommodations,” Erwin told her once he saw her attention back on them.

Kagome gave a nod to that. She wasn’t against learning about these titans. It would be unwise to turn down information. She was also beginning to get wary as they had asked her nothing more about her powers and there was no way she was just volunteering information. ‘Perhaps they just plan on observing me,’ she thought warily. After all, they had picked up on her healing rate quickly. “And after that?” she asked.

It was Levi who answered this time. “After that, then the real work begins. We’ll see how tough you are then,” he taunted as he leaned towards her and tugged on the collar.

Kagome growled out as she swiped Levi’s hand off of her collar, surprised when he let her. Her eyes narrowed at him as she ground out her response, “I doubt anything you throw at me can be a challenge.”

Levi straightened up as he heard her response. “We’ll see,” was all he said before turning around and walking towards the door. And just to piss her off even more he waited until he was just outside the door before turning and looking at her and saying, “Come.” His smirk widened as he heard an angered shriek and what sounded like an angry foot stomping on the floor.

Kagome couldn’t stop the angry shriek even if she had tried. That stupid midget was purposefully trying to piss her off and he was succeeding. She stomped on the floor a few times before deciding to follow him. She was purposefully not looking at Erwin as she walked past him to follow Levi as she just knew his expression would probably only set her off more. 

‘This collar is coming off one way or another,’ she thought as she glared at the back of Levi’s head and contemplated the many ways to remove it.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome’s steps were very heavy as she followed behind Levi, wondering where they were going. She was aware that she was mumbling under her breath but she couldn’t help it. They were passing others in the hallway and she couldn’t exactly yell at him in front of others for treating her like a dog. She knew he was doing it to try and purposefully get a reaction from her but she was trying to hold back. After all, revenge is best served cold and just hollering back wouldn’t get her point across and she knew it.

She realized they were at their destination when Levi stopped and opened up a door. He stood to the side and motioned for her to enter. Deciding that the consequences couldn’t be too bad, she decided to step on his foot on her way into the room.

She was surprised he hadn’t done something back to her when she heard the door close. But before she could turn around, Levi lifted a boot and kicked her in the ass, sending her sprawled out across the bed in front of her.

Kagome bounced once before turning around to glare at Levi. She was about to scream at him but realized he did it because she had stepped on his foot. ‘So worth it,’ she thought as she saw the look of aggravation on his face. She smirked at the look on his face and then made a show of getting comfortable on the bed. It wasn’t as good as hers back home but it actually wasn’t all that bad.

She got comfortable and happened to glance over and see another bed. It looked just slightly bigger than hers and even had a more comfy looking mattress. She immediately wondered who it belonged to. “Hey, Levi, do I have a roommate?” she questioned while turning to look at said man.

The man just gave her a smirk before walking over and flopping down on the bed and stared at the woman until she got the idea. It took a moment and he enjoyed watching her facial expressions as she figured it out. Her eyebrows drew in and she gave him a studying looking before finally her jaw dropped and her eyebrows went up.

“What!” Kagome exclaimed as she stood up quickly and walked about halfway to where Levi was. 

“You got a problem with that, Princess?” Levi asked sarcastically.

“Of course, I have a problem with that. Shouldn’t I be rooming with other females if I have to have a roommate?” she asked.

Levi stood up quickly but only took one step forward. “You expected that we would just leave you alone with no one supervising you?” he asked and took another step forward.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Levi and bit out, “And what if I didn’t want to share a room with you?” She then gritted her teeth while trying to control her anger. She knew he was just trying to throw her off but damn if he wasn’t finding all of her buttons to push.

Levi took a step towards her with an even darker smirk on his face. He leaned down to where he could look her in the face and stated, “You don’t have a choice, Princess.”

Kagome felt her control slip and before she could even register what she was doing, she found herself leaping forward. It only registered when her body collided with Levi’s. They both landed roughly on the ground. 

A short struggle began as Levi tried to get a good grip on the girl above him. He didn’t think she would flat out attack him again, but he found the idea exciting all the same. It was another chance to see some of her style and also helped him figure her out quicker. So far he was learning she did not like authority at all, or at least his since she had given no one else problems up until he tried to remove her from her cell.

Kagome let out a slight wheezing sound when Levi finally managed to get his legs between them and he pushed her stomach hard, forcing the air from her lungs and sending her air born for a moment. She landed face first on Levi’s bed.

She froze, realizing that she had attacked him again. After a second of lying frozen, she wondered why she didn’t feel Levi’s weight on top of her trying to pin her down or forcing her to submit to him. Once her breathing evened out some, she slowly turned her head trying to spot Levi. He was standing beside the bed and looked calmer than she thought he would be.

“Are you done yet, woman? We’ve got a tour of the base to get through,” he said and then turned towards the door. He could barely hide his smirk while talking to the woman but couldn’t stop it when he turned from her. She was so easy to rile up and he was finding it more fun than he thought. It had been so long since someone questioned his authority. 

Kagome waited until he wasn’t facing her anymore before standing and following after him. She wasn’t expecting a tour so soon, but she would be grateful to know where everything was. Hopefully it would be time to eat soon and get a uniform. Right now she was in a baggy pair of pants and a lose top with some type of slip on shoes. She was mourning the fact that the titans had managed to tear her clothes up when she had been brought here. The uniforms of the Survey Corps looked much better than what she currently had on. 

The tour was relatively quick as no one approached them, though plenty stared. Kagome was quiet for most of the tour, as she soaked everything in. She was also trying to memorize everything. She was glad to at least see a bath house set up. Her favorite part was getting her uniform, though she would have to wait until later to put it on. On the way back to her room, she was happy when Levi had stopped and ordered someone to bring them some food to their room.

“Is there a reason we aren’t eating with everyone else?” she asked once they arrived back to their room. She sat her uniform on the bed and turned to stare at him curiously as he went to sit down at the desk that she just noticed was also in the room. This prompted her to get a good look at the room. It was simple but neat and clean. There were two beds, a desk, a small table beside each bed and one wardrobe in the corner. 

When she finished studying the room, she turned back to find Levi studying her. She gave a small huff while sitting on the bed, her hands absently playing with the harness to the ODM gear. His gaze was unnerving, like he was dissecting every movement she made. He most likely was though, as he had proven how perceptive he was when he spotted her quick healing.

“I figured you would want some time to get adjusted to your situation before you had to interact with others,” Levi stated as he leaned forward to grab some paperwork to fill out. He acted like he wasn’t even looking at her as he said it but he was able to see her out the corner of his eye.

Kagome’s eyes widened at his answer and she felt the gear slip through her fingers to land softly on her lap. ‘He did it for my comfort?’ she thought as she stared at him in surprise, though he didn’t even seem to be glancing her way. Unconsciously, her head tilted as she continued to look at him in surprise. She opened her mouth thank him only for there to be a knock on the door.

Levi called for the person to enter and silently watched as the soldier sat the tray of food and left while only sparing Kagome a quick glance. He knew that by the end of the night, everyone would know that the new girl was rooming with him. A small sigh escaped him as he knew the rumors would spread and grow but he didn’t really care about that. He turned his attention back to Kagome and was shocked to see her still sitting on the bed. “What are you waiting for, girl? Eat!” He said gesturing to the other chair on the other side of his desk.

Kagome was quick to scramble up off the bed and make her way to the desk. The smell of food reminded her how hungry she was. ‘Finally, food!’ she thought happily as she sat down. Without thought, she reverted to the manners that had been ingrained in her since birth. She set Levi’s bowl of soup in front of him first and poured his tea and then set hers out. It wasn’t until she set down that she realized what she did.

Levi watched Kagome in slight amusement as Kagome made her way over to eat. He found himself even more amused when she served him. The movements were automatic, he could tell. Once the dishes were set out and the tea poured he watched her realize what she had done. The look on her face had him smirking. “At least, I don’t have to teach you manners,” he said before grabbing his tea and taking a sip.

Kagome just rolled her eyes at him before paying more attention to her food. Now that there was food in front of her, she was more focused on it that making snide comments to Levi. ‘I can always do that later. Plus, I do have manners,’ she thought and shuddered as she thought about what Sesshoumaru would do if she didn’t use those manners. 

The food wasn’t the best but it was edible, though at this point she didn’t really care. She was just hungry. It was also a good time to try and process what had happened to her today. A quick glance to her bed had her wondering one last thing before she finished eating. ‘How the hell am I supposed to get all those damn straps on.’


End file.
